


Clouded

by orphan_account



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was too big… too big, too quiet and too empty. (AU as of "Burke's Seven")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouded

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 9/10/10 at Fanfiction.net.
> 
> This fic takes place directly after the events in "Point Blank".

The house was too big… too big, too quiet and too empty.

The smallest sounds –  _a sharp intake of breath, the soft clink of bottle against glass –_  reverberated loudly throughout the many rooms, serving to only further invoke the miserable feeling of being  _one_ and  _alone_.

His cell phone had been vibrating continuously for the past two days, the number of missed calls ever rising. The thief chose to refill his glass rather than answer the calls.

Neal wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

He sat at the table in his room; his eyes clouded and dull, a collection of empty wine bottles forming in front of him.

Neal's cell phone buzzed wildly on the tabletop, the words  _Peter calling_  blinking up at him. He stared at the mobile, his throat constricting as the  _guilt grief anger fury betrayal painpainpain loss_  finally caught up with him. He reached for the phone… and hurled it at the wall.

He didn't want to talk to  _Burke_. The FBI agent had made it perfectly clear where they now stood with each other. He had made it so  _agonizingly_ clear…

Neal ran his fingers through his hair, drowning in the hopeless despair he had felt ever since Peter had climbed in the ambulance and told Neal to  _go back to June's_ , he'd call him with news later.

Because,  _apparently_ , the hospital was outside his radius.


End file.
